amor imposible
by Unnie tsukiyomi1
Summary: amu recibe una llamada de ikuto invitandola a un pasadía con sus amigos y q pasara cuando amu se entere de q ikuto tiene novia.(amuto) lo siento soy muy mala en samuray amuxikuto
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen

Shugo chara-peach-pit

Naruto-masashi kishimoto

Vampire knight-hino matauri

Chapter 1 (Amu pov)

I wana get back to the old days-ese era el timbre de mi galaxy

-buenos días, con quien hablo

-Amu como estas tanto tiempo-dijo una voz masculina

-¿Quién es?-dije muy confundida pero e oído esa voz en algún lado

-wow no puedo creer q ya tan rápido te hallas olvidado de mi-dijo, cuando de repente puse una cara de wtf no podía ser no podía ser ikuto

-i..ikuto, no no puede der –dije con lagrimas en mis ojos ,esq tanto tiempo q no escuchaba su voz

-ese mismo, pero amu ¿estas llorando? –dijo un poco preocupado

-no fue q me entro una basurita en el ojo ¡pues claro q estoy llorando! No ves q han pasado 9 años q no escucho tu vos –dije limpiándome lo ojos –pero bueno para q me llamaste

-es que quiero invitarte a un pasadía q vamos a hacer –

-suena interesante, pero quienes van a ir-pregunte curiosa

-yaya,kairi,tadase,Lily,kukai,utau,nigishco,rima, y alice-wow q liston

-quien es alice-pregunte mas curiosa

-mi novia- dijo el mas imbsil como si nada

te juro q me quede con la cara de WTF osea el tenia novia y no me lo había dicho, tantos chicos lindos q me pidieron salir con migo pero yo como una estúpida los rechazaba porque estaba esperando al amor de mi vida ikuto ,pero ahora resulta q el muy tarado tiene novia, me las pagara y muy caro

-entonses resulta q tienes novia y no me lo habías dicho- dje molesta

-jejeje perdón –dijo apenado

-aish espero q tu novia te trate bien porque si no me las va a pagar y muy caro-dije vacilando con el pero yo era capas de hacer cualquier cosa por el

-tranquila, tranquila, y entonces vienes al pasadía

-q dia es-aunque hoy empezaban mis vacaciones

-mañana-dijo animado

-vale voy ,pero voy porque tu me lo pediste-dije aburrida

-yesssssss

- puedo llevar a zero-pregunte

-quien es zero-dijo confundido

-mi novio- dije se q no era verdad pero quiero ver la cara de el cuando me vea con el chico mas hermoso de korea, si vivo en korea del sur soy doctora y cantante a pesar de q nadamas tengo 19 años pero como soy tan inteligente me pasaron de grado me gradué de la universidad y asi fue como llegue a ser doctora a si y soy multi millonaria

-¡TIENES NOVIO y porq no me lo dijiste!-dijo alterado

-heloooo no tenia tu numero de teléfono-es ovio si me acaba de llamar

-ooooo jejejejeje, pero como quiera-dijo el muy inmaduro- pues si te puedes llevar a ese tal zero pero no hagan maldades

-igual de pervetido q siempre-dije riéndome

-pues no vemos mañana

-ok bye

-bye

Colgué el teléfono y fui directamente a donde zero

-zero prepara tus maletas q nos vamos a Japón-le dije

-wow nunca pensé q me dijeras q viajaras con migo a japon- me dijo con una mirada picarada

-pues si y te tengo q pedir un favor

-lo q tu quieras princesa-me dijo otro inmaduro mas

-puedes hacerte pasar por mi novio- pregunte ruborizándome

- si porfin ,claro es un honor ser novio de hinamori amu

-idiota, pues vámonos

-a donde-pregunto confundido

-al aeropuerto

-Y mi ropa,

-Tu maleta y mi maleta ya están en mi Lamborghini

-Pues vámonos

-ok

Nos montamos en mi auto y nos fuimos

Como a las 3am llegamos a japon mi chopher llego en la limosina y nos fuimos a la csa de mis padres ya quiero ver a ami ,mami y a papi, también ran,miki,suu y dia quieren ver a mi familia y si mis charas todavian no han desaparecido q bueno porque son mis mejores amigas

Ding ding toque el timbre

Mi hermana abrió la puerta no lo puedo creer tanto a cresido q hermosa esta

-a..amu,amu,¡AMU! No puede ser onechan ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-ami brinco ensima de mi y yo le corepondi el abrazo tanto tiempo sin verla la estrañaba un monton

-ami como estas-dije con lagrimas en los ojosen eso apareció mi mamá y mi papá

-¡AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- grito mi papá y mi mamá a la misma vez

-mami papi tanto tiempo sin verlos-decia a la vez q corria a donde ellos

-mi hija-dijo mi mamá abrazándome

-mi princesa – dijo mi papá abrazándome mientras lloraba

-como esta ustedes

- bien y tu mi princesa

-muy bien,voy a subir a dejar mi maleta en el cuarto

-Si mi niña

Subi a mi cuarto q rico era estar en casa,le dije a zero q viniera pero prefirió ir a un hotel 5 estrallas

Deje mi maleta sobre la cama y me fui a bañar despues baje a comer no había comido nada en todo el dia y me acosté a dormir

-buenas noches ran,miki,suu,dia

-buenas noches amu-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Porfin termine el primer capitulo espero q les halla gustado ¡adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes no me pertenecen  
shugo chara-peach-pit

Naruto-masashi kishimoto

Vampire knight-hino matauri

Chapter 2 (amu pov)

-amu-chi despierta…amu despierta…..¡AMU DESPIERTA!-mis charas son muy ruidosas

-que pasa déjenme dormir-dije un poco molesta

-amu despierta-esa voz masculina no ikuto no puede estar en mi cuarto

Baje un poco la frisa q me tapaba la cara y efectivamente ikuto estaba en mi cuarto con una señorita q creo q es alice

-ran-susurre y ella se acerco a mi-zero esta en mi casa

-si-dijo

-¡ZEROOOOOOO!-GRITE estaba tan molesta como se atreve a entrar a mi cuarto mas con esa tipa osea su disque novia

Vi a zero entrar en mi avitacion

-dime princesa-dijo el pareciendo cariñoso y ahí me acorde q el es mi disque "novio"

-zero porque en mi cuarto esta ikuto y esa tipa-pregunte vajito

-tu mamá los dejo pasar porque vamos al pasadía ¿recuerdas?-me dijo dándome un beso en los labios

QUEEEEEE O.O no puedo creerlo mi primer beso fue con zero osea ahora mismo

ikuto se quedo con los ojos q parecían platos

-Zero q fue eso-le susurre sonrojada

-no se supone q eres mi supuesta novia jiji-me susurro-so get in the bath , and remember we need to go to the picnic and the recording studio ok- me dijo (n/a: so lo q dice zero en ingles es { amu metete a bañar y recuerda q hay q ir al estudio de grabación y al pasadía ok} )

-yes sir- dije en estilo militar

Me levante zero saco a ikuto y a esa tipa del cuarto me di una ducha y esta fue la ropa q escogí

Una camisa muy elegante de color verde claro

Unos jeans verdes claros

Unos convers verdes claros y cordones negros

Pelo suelto con ondas

Espejuelos estilo niki

Cogí una maleta para poner mis bolsos (bolsos calteras como quieran llamarle)

Cogi otra maleta para para poner varias camisa,ticheres,blusas pero todas eran elegantes

Otra maleta para poner mis jeans y shorts elegantes

Y en una maleta puse mis pijamas y mis bikinis

Tenia todo listo asi q baje y todos se me quedaron mirando

-hola-dije sin ninguna expresión en mi cara

-amu toma tu desayuno ah y te ves hermosísima-dijo mi madre sonriéndome y yo le correspondí la sonrisa

-gracias mamá ¿y zero donde esta?-pregunte

-poniendo tus maletas en la limosina-dijo mi padre

-O.O wow q rápido-termine de desayunar y me despedi de mi familia ya ikuto y los demás se habían monte en la limosina y zero y yo nos fuimos

en la montaña de nieve de tokio (ya saben cuando amu tenia 11 años y fue con los guardianes a vacaciones de invierno etc..)

llegue a la villa, abrí las puertas y me encontré con ikuto besándose con alice. Eso me reventó de celos, parece q zero se dio cuenta y me cogió la mano me acerco a el y me beso, me quede diciendo en la mente wtf, wtf, wtf OMG ….

Ikuto viro la cabeza y se quedo sorprendido, puso los ojos como platos ,eso me gusto parecía celoso, ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Eso era lo q yo quería ponerlo celoso.

Ikuto hiso un sonido con la boca para llamarnos la atención, ósea a mí y a Zero.

-no sabia q eran muy cariñosos-dijo ikuto mirándonos con mala cara

-yo no sabia q también eran ustedes muy cariñosos-le devolví la mala cara a ikuto

-bueno ya, amu q tal si vamos escogemos nuestra habitación y nos vamos al estudio de grabación ¿si?-dijo Zero, subimos las escaleras y escogimos una habitación bastante grande, era de color blanco con detalles color rojo y negro hermoso

-nos intercambiamos la cama un dia tu y un dia yo ok-dije poniéndonos de acuerdo

-si y también nos intercambiamos el sofá un dia tu y un dia yo-dijo zero

-ok pues nos vamos-dije yo

-vamonos-dijo Zero, bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a todo tomando café

-a donde vas ami-chi –pregunto yaya

-al estudio de grabación-dije

-tu cantas?-dijo kukai sorprendido

-si, soy la líder de la banda Moon dextiri-dije

-omg no puedo créelo tu eres la famosa go mi nam ,yo amo tus canciones .-dijo Alice emocionada

-gracias- dije

-se nos hace tarde amu hay q irnos –dijo zero

-podemos acompañarlos, quiero ver amu-chi cantar plisssss-dijo yaya haciendo pucheros

-nnnnn ok si pueden venir pero no pueden hacer ningún tipo de ruido ok-dije

-ok-dijeron todos

En el estudio de grabación

-amu estas listas-dijo mi manager

- yess sir-dije

(Música)(canción here we go again de demi lovato)

I throw all of your stuff away

Then I clear you out of my head

I tear you out of my heart

And ignore all your messages

I tell everyone we are through

'Cause I'm so much better without you

But it's just another pretty lie

'Cause I break down

Every time you come around

Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want

And you never say what you mean

But I start to go insane

Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say

And you're always showing up too late

And I know that I should say goodbye

But it's no use

Can't be with or without you!

Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again

(And again)

And again

(And again)

And again!

I threw all of your stuff away

And I cleared you out of my head

And I tore you out of my heart

Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go

Here we go again

Here we go again!

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Again

And again

And again

And again

(fin de la canción)

Todos se quedaron frisados

-muy bien amu te quedo exelente-dijo mi manager

Salí del cuarto de grabación y zero me dio una botella de agua , de pronto alguien se trepo en mi espalda

-amu-koi- ese imbécil de naruto no deja de decirme koi

-naruto cuantas veces te tengo q decir q no me diga koi-le dije molesta

-es que gusta ese apodo le cae muy bien a tu nombre- dijo naruto poniendo una cara de pervertido

-idiota-fue lo único q dije

-cuando vuelves a casa-dijo haciendo pucheros , si ya se había bajado de mi espalda

-no sé, es q como estamos Zero y yo en un pasadía pues no sabemos cuándo vamos a volver pero es pronto- dije

-mhhh pasadía no suena nada mal podemos ir pliss-dijo naruto suplicándome

-no se abría q preguntarle a ikuto-dije caminando hacia donde estaba ikuto –ikuto podrías venir un momento porfavor-dije el asintió y me acompaño hasta donde estaba naruto y los demás integrantes de la banda osea ichiru, kaname, sasuke, zero

-q pasa?-pregunto

-pregúntale naruto-dije

-ooo entonces tu eres el famoso ikuto, amu nos a contado mucho sobre ti osea cosas muy buenas jejeje- dijo naruto con una cara picarada

-ooo entonces no pudiste dejar de pensar en mi mmm-me dijo ikuto con una cara de pervertido

-bueno ya ,ya no hay q hablar de eso, bueno naruto q es lo q le quieres preguntar-dije toda sonrojada

-a si ,podemos ir al pasadía con ustedes es q no vemos a amu desde hace tiempo por estar en ese f*kin trabajando y queremos estar con ella plis-dijo suplicando

-si, no hay problema-dijo encogiéndose de los hombros,

-siiiiii-dijeron todos esos idiotas menos kaname y sasuke eran unos amargados osea q me costaba mucho sacarles una sonrisa

Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo espero q les haya gustado, pondré el tercer capítulo muy pronto, adios


	3. Chapter 3

Estos personajes no me pertenecen

Shugo chara-peach-pit

Naruto-masashi kishimoto

Vampire knight-hino matauri

Capter 3

Capitulo anterior

-mhhh pasadía no suena nada mal podemos ir pliss-dijo naruto suplicándome

-no se abría q preguntarle a ikuto-dije caminando hacia donde estaba ikuto –ikuto podrías venir un momento por favor-dije el asintió y me acompaño hasta donde estaba naruto y los demás integrantes de la banda ósea ichiru, kaname, sasuke, Zero

-q pasa?-pregunto

-pregúntale naruto-dije

-ooo entonces tu eres el famoso ikuto, amu nos a contado mucho sobre ti ósea cosas muy buenas jejeje- dijo naruto con una cara picarada

-ooo entonces no pudiste dejar de pensar en mi mmm-me dijo ikuto con una cara de pervertido

-bueno ya, ya no hay q hablar de eso, bueno naruto q es lo q le quieres preguntar-dije toda sonrojada

-ah sí, podemos ir al pasadía con ustedes es q no vemos a amu desde hace tiempo por estar f*kin trabajando y queremos estar con ella plis-dijo suplicando

-sí, no hay problema-dijo encogiéndose de los hombros

(Capítulo de hoy) (Ikuto pov)

Llegamos a la villa, y planificamos lo q íbanos a hacer hoy

Íbanos a ir a las cascadas no estaba muy lejos de la villa, además hacía mucho calor a pesar de q donde nos estábamos quedando había nieve

Me fui a mi habitación a ponerme el traje de baño, era un pantalón de playa color negro y me puse una camisa pegada al cuerpo color azul.

Baje y me encontré con amu llevaba un pantalón corto negro q le hacía ver esos hermosos muslos y una camisa pegada si mangas color azul claro, se veía hermosa, a pesar de que tengo novia los sentimientos q tenia por amu están despertando y cada día se vuelven más fuertes, antes la quería ahora la amo y no aguanto verla con ese patán de Zero kiriyu.

-ikuto, hola-dijo amu mostrando una dulce sonrisa

-hola amu-le dije sin dejar de mirarla en eso llego yaya con una carta q más bien parecían invitaciones, me dieron uno a mí y uno a amu

(Lo q decía la carta)

Estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de kukai souma y utau tsukiyomi, la boda se llevara a cabo el lunes, mayo 27 en la iglesia alianza cristiana y misionera, ikuto tsukiyomi te hemos escogido para ser nuestro caballero de honor, te esperamos.

-0.0-ikuto se quedó en shock, su hermana se iba a casar y en la luna de miel iba a perder su virginidad ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-ikuto soy dama de honor- dijo amu emocionada

-yo soy caballero de honor- dije saliendo del shock, pero en ese momento amu se tropezó y cayó en mi pecho ósea ella no se había caído, solo q para no caerse se apoyó en mi pecho quedando como si me estuviera abrazando.

Amu estaba muy cerca, me estaba calentando, tenía ganas de cogerla llevarla a mi habitación y hacerla mía.

Me acerque poco a poco a su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, el beso fue muy dulce

Me hubiera gustado q hubiera más pero no era correcto ella tenía novio y no quería causarle problemas con el

-ikuto esto está mal-me dijo ella

-lo sé pero es que el amor q tenía por ti no se ha ido, al contrario se hiso más fuerte-le dije

-ikuto pero tu tienes novia-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-alice y yo ya no sentimos nada uno por el otro-dije- amu te amo y te seguire amando el resto de mis días-dije y le di un beso en los labios y ella correspondió en eso la cargue en mis brazos subi las escaleras y entre a la habitación mia con ella en mis brazos ovio sin dejar de besarnos la recosté de la pared y ella cruzo sus piernas en mi cadera y después la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté con cuidado, le fui quitando la camisa y tenía puesto uno bracieles negros con un neko azul ,le habían crecido mucho los senos ,ella me quito la camisa y yo le bese el cuello

-ah-ella trataba de no gemir pero se le escapaban

-que te gusta q te bese el cuello ¿y aquí?-dije pervertida mente , le quite los bracieles y le empese a besar los senos hasta q sus pezones se ponían duros

-no ikuto ah-dijo sonrojada

-te gusta- dije masajeando sus senos y pellizcándolos

-s si ah-

Después le baje el pantalón corto y le empese a masajear su parte débil,

-n no ah ikuto- decía ella

Metí mi mano debajo de sus bragas y metí un dedo en su clítoris después metí tres dedos y le quite sus bragas me quite los pantalones y acomode a mi gran amigo (ya saben su gran bulto q había crecido mucho por estar tan excitado)

-amu estas lista?- le pregunte

-s si ikuto-dijo enredando sus dedos un mi cabello

Fui entrando poco a poco hasta q mi pene estaba completamente dentro de ella y empecé a moverme

Hacia adelante y hacia atrás

-i ikuto ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grito ella

-amu ¡ahhhhh!- grite los dos llegamos al orgasmo

Después del orgasmo Salí de dentro de ella y nos abrazamos

-ikuto te amo-me dijo ella

-yo también te amo amu –le dijo le di un beso en los labios y la abrase

Este es mi tercer capitulo estero que les halla gustado

Y perdón se que tarde en subir el tercer capitulo , pero es q estoy haciendo 4 proyectos y tengo que estudiar para 3 examenes estoy muy ocupada ya quiero q se acaben las clases extra~o las vacasiones

Y nereida-chann, kiyomi-neko gracias a las dos por dejar review y demen ideas pliss gracias y asta el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

estos personages no me pertenecen

shugo chara- peach-pit

vampire knight-hino matauri

naruto-masashi kishimoto

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amu pov

-ikuto te amo-dije

-yo también te amo-dijo abrazándome

-ikuto no se nos olvidó algo-dije

-¡LAS CASCADAS! –dijimos los dos a la misma vez

-itai (duele)-dije, me dolía mucho, era obvio q me doliera allá bajo si acabábamos de hacer el amor

-Amu estas bien?!-dijo ikuto preocupado

-s si no te preocupes-dije

Los dos nos vestimos y nos fuimos en mi lanborginie

(en las cascadas)

-amu koi donde estabas te estuvimos llamando pero no contestabas el teléfono- dijo naruto

-eto bueno fu fue q mi celular se quedó sin carga-dije nerviosa

-ooo bueno nos metemos a la piscina de olas?!-dijo ichiru y naruto emocionados

-vale!-gritamos ichiru naruto y yo al mismo tiempo

-uy uy uy q les pasa a ustedes tres nunca sonríen ,siempre son tan aburridos-les dije a sasuke, zero y a kaname

-ser infantiles es para niños chiquitos-dijo sasuke con aburrimiento

-y ser amargados es cosa para viejos como ustedes tres-dije sacándoles la lengua

-ya ya dejen de pelear y vamos a disfrutar este dia –dijo naruto

-vale-dijimos todos

Fui al baño con yaya, rima y utau a ponernos los trajes de baños

Me puse un bikini rojo muy sexy

Salimos de los baños y fuimos a dejar nuestros bolsos todas las chicas nos miraban con envidia y todos los chicos se babeaban por nosotras.

Nos paramos en frente de kukai, kairy y ikuto

-que tal-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-se ven hermosas-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-bueno no esperemos mas ¡a la pisina de olas!-dije

-¡siiiii!-dijeron todos

(tres horas después)

-rima no me siento muy bien- dije tenia nauseas y me sentía mareada

-amu te ves palida-dijo preocupada, en eso vinieron los demás para tomar un descanso y todos notaron lo palida q estaba

-amu te sientes bien?-dijo ikuto sentándose al lado mío- quieres q te lleve al hospital?-dijo

-no , se me pasara creo q nada más es el estrés-dije

-bueno voy a ir a comprar el almuerzo quien me acompaña-dijo kukai

-Yooo!-dijeron todos

-amu ya vuelvo voy a comprar algo para comer ok-dijo ikuto dándome un beso en la frente

-ok-dije

3 minutos después

Salí corriendo hacia los baños rima y yaya me acompañaron, me encerré en uno d los baños y empecé a vomitar, estuve como un minuto metida en el baño y después Sali fui al lavamanos y me enjuague la boca

-amu estas bien?-pregunto rima sobándome la espalda

-si estoy bien-gije

-pues no lo pareces amu chi-dijo yaya

-bueno salgamos antes de que preocupemos a los demás-dije y salimos del baño

Llegamos a donde estaban los demás, estaba temblando mucho rima y yaya me ayudaron a sentarme

-amu que te pasa porque estas temblando tanto-me preguntaron zero,ichiru,kaname,naruto y sasuke

-no me pasa nada-dije para no preocuparlos mas

-amu estas muy pálida será mejor q te llevemos a hospital-dijo ikuto

-no ikuto yo estoy bien, ahora vaya y disfruten el pasadía-dije mostrando una sonrisa dulce

-vale pero recupérate y metete a las chorreras con nosotros ok-dijo naruto y kukai

-vale vale pero vallan –dije

Unas horas después

Me sentía mejor, tal vez fue el desayuno q me callo mal

Ya estábamos en la villa subí hasta mi cuarto y me bañe ,me puse una pjema que era

Una camisa de tirantes roja y unos pantalones cortos color negros

Baje y todos estaban en la sala tomando chocolate y comiendo galletas

Naruto, itachi y kukai estaban jugando just dance, ese juego de Wii me encanta.

En eso vino ikuto se fue acercando donde mi

-amu te sientes mejor?-pregunto ikuto

-solo tengo malestar y estoy un poco mareada-dije

-amu estas segura q no quieres q te lleve al hospital?-dijo

-estoy bien ,ya vas a ver q se me va a quitar-dije

-amu puedo hablar contigo- dijo utau

-si claro-dije nos fuimos afuera a dar un paseo para q nadie nos escuchara

-que me quieres decir utau- dije

-amu mañana me acompañas a hacerme un sonograma-dijo

-si claro, ¿pero estas enferma?- pregunte un poco preocupada

-no es eso, es que mmm, amu me tienes que guardar este secreto-dijo seria

-si claro, pero dime-dije

-amu, estoy embarazada de kukai- dijo seria

-O.O ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-AMU CALLATE! Alguien nos puede escuchar-dijo tapándome la boca

-pero no se has dicho a kukai?-dije en voz baja

-no, no lo sabe, y tampoco se lo vayas a decir-dijo en tono de advertencia

-vale vale, no le diré nada pero en algún momento se lo tienes que decir- di je era obvio q en algún momento le va a crecer la barriga

-lo se pero es que quiero darle la sorpresa-dijo sonriendo

-y ikuto lo sabe?-dije

-no el todavía piensa q soy virgen- dijo bajando la cabeza

-pobre, bueno vámonos a la villa creo q deben estar preocupados-dije

-vale- me dijo

Entramo a la villa y Naruto me reto a bailar

-apuesto a que amu no puede bailar esta canción-dijo se cree imbécil o que

-me estas retando?-le dije

-si, si yo gano tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga por un mes-dijo desafiándome

-vale y si yo gano tienes q pintarte el pelo de rosa y vestirte de mujer por dos meses,jajaja-dije riéndome

-que por 2 meses!-co los ojos hecho platos

-q tienes miedo-dije desafiándolo

-Claro q no, acepto el desafio-dijo

-vale-dije

######################################

Bueno este es mi cuarto capítulo espero q les haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mina quiero avisarles q abrí una página en Facebook q se llama fanfic amor imposible para q puedan saber cuando subo los capítulos y los estilos de amu de ikuto y de todos

Por favor síganme love ya . muax


	6. Chapter 6

Estos personages no me pertenecen

Shugo chara- peach-pit

Naruto- masashi kishimoto

Vampire knight-hino matauri

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amu pov

Naruto y yo nos pusimos a bailar sexthing de (blood in the dance floor)

(New message)  
From: B.O.T.D.F

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!

Less than three is just a tease  
Send those nudes and make me drool  
Hit me up, make me cum  
Wanna sext? I'll show you some  
Sticky drama all the way  
Want my dick? you gotta pay  
See what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you  
Show me what you've got  
On my LCD  
Let's get down to it  
So you can get down on me  
Cybering is so 1999  
You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine  
Cuz

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste you sweet  
I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna ah, ah  
I wanna ah, ah  
Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest shit you've ever had  
You can mix,em all together now and still be twice as bad

(know you want some more.. )

When I text the sex, sex, sex  
You start to undress, dress  
Poppin' out your chests  
At your friends requests  
Now I'm rockin' on your top  
And you know I just can't stop stop  
Make you drop  
Feel you up till I hit the spot  
Cuz I can't take  
Take take all this wait wait!  
I'm so impatient  
You got me waitin'  
Cut the shit, show your tits  
Flip it on the sidekick  
Like Quagmier on Family Guy  
Giggity, giggity. all the time

I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna rock your body  
I wanna taste you sweet  
I wanna fuck you hard  
I wanna feel you deep  
I wanna ah, ah  
I wanna ah, ah  
Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
My love is unrestricted  
You know you wanna lick this  
I'm stronger than the strongest shit you've ever had  
You mix em' all together now and still be twice as bad

A la mitad de la canción veía borroso y sentía q mi cabeza me daba vueltas, en eso me desmalle y solo podía escuchar la voces preocupadas de mis amigos

(N/a obvio boba pues si estabas desmallada, y a mí se me hace q estas embarazada O.O)

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos y vi a un zero y a un Ikuto preocupado

-amu estas bien?!-dijeron los dos a la misma vez

-zero-lo mire después mire a Ikuto- Ikuto dónde estoy?-les pregunte a los dos

-estas en el hospital-dijo zero acariciándome el pelo

-porq q paso? -pregunte

-mientras bailabas te desmallaste –dijo

-ooo-dije mire a ikuto y le dije-ikuto me podrías dejar a solas con zero por favor –el asintió y salió de la habitación

-zero necesito decirte una cosa-dije seria

-dime –dijo

-Zero, ikuto and I have sex past yesterday –cuando dije eso zero puso los ojos como platos

-what! That you have done what!-dijo, estaba muy sorprendido nunca lo vi así, so le tape la boca con mis manos

-zero cállate q te pueden oír y no quiero q se enteren de lo q paso-dije

-pero amu sabes las consecuencias q trae esto, puedes estar embarazada-dijo, pero yo creo q es estrés lo q tengo

-tranquilo q lo q tengo es puro estrés- dije en eso entro ikuto con el doctor

-disculpen q interrumpa su conversación pero tengo los resultados q le hicimos –dijo el doctor

-díganos q es lo q tengo doctor-dije un poco curiosa

-señorita felicidades usted está embarazada-dijo me quede con la cara de q wtf

-¡QUE!-dijimos zero, ikuto y yo

-no doctor tiene q haber un error en los exámenes, si yo estaba segura q era estrés –dije un poco asustada

-señorita los exámenes no mienten usted está embarazada y traer un niño al mundo fue lo mejor q pudo hacer Dios-dijo

-eso explica las náuseas, los vómitos, los mareos y los desmayos-dije no lo podía creer ósea toda mi vida quise tener un bebe pero estoy un poco asustada no sé cómo voy a criar al bebe sola

-exacto, bueno los dejo tengo q atender a otra paciente-dijo el doctor

-q voy a hacer, como voy a criar a mi hijo-dije preocupada

IKUTO (POV)

-q voy a hacer, como voy a criar a mi hij -dijo amu, no lo podía creer amu me iba a hacer padre esta si era una buena oportunidad para pedirle a amu q se case con migo

-no si solo era estrés, ves te lo dije-dijo zero

-amu, me vas a hacer padre-dije acercándome a ella

-ikuto, q vamos a hacer cuando Alice se entere de esto, va a querer terminar contigo-dijo mi amada

-no te preocupes alice y yo terminamos hace poco-dije

-what?! , wow wow wow and why she break up with you –me pregunto

-porq a ella le gusta a hotori tadase-dije

-wow pero q poco le duro el amor por ti-dijo cogiendo mi mano, sus manos eran tan suavecitas

Fin ikuto pov

Amu pov

Amu chiiiiiii –entro yaya y se lanzó sobre mi abrazándome-amu nos tenías preocupados –dijo haciendo pucheros

-gomen gomen, por preocuparlos-dije

-amu como salistes en los análisis-pregunto kairi

Mire a ikuto y tome valor y hable

-mm no sé cómo decirlo, sería posible q yo se lo dijera a las chicas y ikuto a ustedes los chicos-dije y todos asintieron ikuto se fue afuera con los chicos y yo me quede con las chicas

-bueno amu como saliste en los exámenes-dijo rima

-chicas mmm estoy em…. Embarazada- por salió de mi boca

-QUE!-GRITARON TODAS

-amu q tú, pero como cuando-dijo yaya

-amu voy a ser tía-dijo utau, Dios mío como le brillaban los ojos

-eso explica porq vomitaste en las cascadas-dijo rima

-quien es el papá-pregunto yaya

-ikuto-dije y todas empezaron a decir wiiijiii

-chicas q voy a hacer como voy a criar a mi hijo-dije

-obviamente ikuto se tiene q casar contigo-dijo utau brillándole los ojos

-no digan eso, no pueden forzar a ikuto a q se case con migo-dije

-pero amu el hijo es de el-dijo rima

-exacto-dijo yaya

En eso entro zero y me dijo q ya me dieron de alta

Q bueno voy a poder dormir en casa

Me vestí con una camisa de manguillo roja i me puse una chaqueta negra ,una falda de volantes negra y roja unas zapatillas color negro y rojo mi galaxy a la mano y mi cartera color roja ,me peine el área de la pollina la puse un poco risa y el resto del cabello lacio (N/A: pondré la foto en la página de Facebook fanfic amor imposible para q puedan ver como amu se vistió .)

En eso ikuto entro a la habitación me abrazo y me dijo

-gracias

-porq?-pregunte

-porq me vas a dar un hijo-dijo

Me voltee para verlo a los ojos y le dije

-los amo a ti y a nuestro bebe –dije y nos dimos un beso tierno, Dios gracias por darme a un hombre maravilloso y a un hijo en camino

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por fin termine ,lo siento por tardarme tanto en escribir es que estuve en la pruebas puertorriqueñas y estoy estudiando para los exámenes finales y estoy feliz porq pronto es mi cumpleaños siiiiiiiiiiii bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y no olviden dejar su review .


End file.
